The Ghost who Helped The Boy who Lived
by Akito Sohma 101
Summary: Harry knows surviving will be slim when the power within him is destroyed, but what if he had a little help?


**My very first Harry Potter fanfic. It's a little different than what I normally do, but I hope you like it. Please be nice with the reviews as I get offended easily. Enjoy!**

**God Bless You Black Veil Brides!**

It was decision he was willing to make; it was a decision he had to make, he had no choice. Harry Potter, after seeing the concealed memories of his mother, his father and the truth about Severus Snape in the Pensieve in Dumbledore's office, knew he had to die, ready or not. He made his way back down through the corridors and down the steps, only to find Ron and Hermione, his two best friends, sitting there mourning for Ron's brother who had just died. For the past few minutes he had been thinking, how is he going to tell them he now had to die by the power of Lord Voldemort? As he approached them, he knew.

"There's a reason I can hear the Horcruxes," he said to them. As he explained, Hermione couldn't help but shed tears. She didn't want her best friend to die, but she knew it was the only way to destroy Voldemort completely. She hugged him tight, knowing she wouldn't see him again.

Harry then continued on the steps towards the entrance hall, there he felt it. A presence. A presence of someone he knew he had never met or even seen before, and of course it was not Peeves. He looked around, but saw nothing. He figured it must've been his imagination; until he saw what was present at that moment.

It was the ghost of a young man ranging late twenties to early thirties; Harry assumed he must've died young. The ghost had handsome facial looks, bearing extremely dark shoulder length hair and dark eyes. He was also clad in what looked to be armour, which bore the Hogwarts symbol on the front, and he had a bright silver sword with red jewels on the hilt. Harry recognized it, and he knew right away who this person was…

… The ghost of Godric Gryffindor.

Harry was shocked to see one of the founders still lingering within the castle.

"You're one of the founders of Hogwarts," he said.

"I am Godric Gryffindor," the ghost replied. "Aside from the ghost of Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter, I am the only founder whose spirit remains here; I am also the founder of Godric's Hollow, my resting place, where you stopped the Dark Lord, Harry Potter."

Harry was amazed to hear the ghost knew who he was, but then again who doesn't know?

"I take it you were one of the owners of the sword?" he asked.

"The second owner," the ghost nodded, "It was forged in my youth by Ragnuk the First, the King of the Goblins. After giving it to me, Ragnuk coveted it and claimed I stole it from him, so he sent minions to try and steal it back. So I used it to repel his minions, after that he never tried to steal it from me again; then later on I used the sword again, in a battle that cost me my life."

Harry listened very closely as the ghost began to explain.

"Shortly after Hogwarts was founded, Salazar Slytherin had built the Chamber of Secrets, as you may already know, and sealed it before leaving. Many know that he wanted to be selective about Hogwarts students, trying to convince the rest of us that only pure-bloods were to attend, and no muggle-borns. It felt like betrayal to us and he knew it… And so he left, never to return. Then he broke his word.

"He returned a few years later with minions of his own, and I knew he was seeking revenge. Helga and Rowena went into hiding, and I stayed and fought. Since I didn't have a wand, I used the sword as such. Many of the minions were slain, but then I noticed Slytherin had a serpent companion and I knew then he was a parselmouth, and yet I faced the serpent itself. However, I did not succeed.

"The serpent struck me before I could raise my sword, after that another wizard destroyed the serpent and defeated Salazar Slytherin. I then took my last breath, and died here on Hogwarts grounds, leaving behind my wife and child; that child being the mother of Nearly Headless Nick, but you would most likely know her as the Fat Lady in the portrait leading to Gryffindor Tower, though I never see either of them. After my body was buried, my spirit appeared and put a spell on the sword, so whenever it is necessary the sword will present itself to any Gryffindor in dire need. You, Harry Potter, were the third owner of the sword, and after using it you left it in Albus Dumbledore's office. It remained there because I knew he would need it to destroy Horcruxes."

"So, you know of them?" asked Harry.

"Of course," the ghost replied, "we ghosts know everything, including you yourself being a Horcrux. As for destroying the power within, surviving is slim; but with my help Harry Potter, you will live."

The ghost reached out his hand, and touched Harry's forehead as Harry closed his eyes.

"My power will protect you."

Harry then opened his eyes, the ghost had vanished; now all he had to do was go to the Forest, and face Voldemort.

Later, after the snake was slain, Harry held the Elder Wand in hand as he watched Voldemort's body vanish. The last thing he saw was Godric Gryffindor's ghost standing there in the distance; and with a smile on his face, he gave Harry a congratulating bow.

"My debt with Salazar Slytherin has now been settled, thanks to you, Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived," he said, before vanishing into the beaming sunlight.


End file.
